


Fruit and Sugar

by monstabaebae



Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cute Date, Desserts, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Summer Vibes, girlxgirl, siren joy, succubus irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Joohyun brings a gift to Sooyoung.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Fruit and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> This is a short and sweet update for Joyrene! I've been running out of ideas for this series, so I had to really think of what else I wanted to add to this story. So, I thought of desserts and here we are!  
> I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe! Thank you as always for your support for this series!  
> Enjoy!

It was a warm summer day, the scent of autumn on the breeze as Joohyun flew over the ocean. Seagulls flew by her side, coasting the breeze and taking advantage of the warm sun before it disappeared for the season.

Inspired by the birds, Joohyun spread out her wings a little wider, letting the cool sensation calm her from head to toe. She never got to enjoy days like this, what with living in the Underworld where there’s no ocean or sunshine. It was strangely relaxing.

After a few minutes of coasting, she flapped her wings and picked up speed, gliding quickly and surely across the waves. In her arms, she held onto a basket, making sure it didn’t fall as she made her way to her destination.

Upon reaching the island, she could see Joohyun from above. The beautiful siren was brushing her hair with a shell comb, her flaming red locks glistening tenderly in the sunlight. She was relaxed in her pool of water, expression content.

Glancing up, Sooyoung spotted Joohyun and smiled brightly, waving to the succubus. “Joohyun! Welcome back!” She called happily.

Joohyun couldn’t help but feel sad whenever she saw Sooyoung like this. Sooyoung had always said that she liked being alone on her island: no worries, no humans, no death. Just her, the ocean and her little ocean friends. Despite her words, she always looked so sad, as though she were longing for something.

Joohyun came from a place with no hope, just a cruel fate and death. Perhaps in the years of catering to humans’ lustful desires, she grew a soft side for wanting to help those in need. Or at least help someone smile, especially someone as wonderful as Sooyoung.

Landing gently in the sand, she folded her wings and approached the siren with a smile. “I’m back.”

“You were gone for over a day. Did you have a good time? Did you make sure to feed?” Sooyoung asked, her tone filled with excitement.

Joohyun chuckled, patting Sooyoung’s hair. “For someone who hates humans, you sure are curious about what I do around them.”

Sooyoung puffed her cheeks. “I was just curious about you, not them. Sometimes you don’t take care of yourself and I worry.”

Holding back a blush, Joohyun cleared her throat. “I’m alright. I made sure to feed and everything, no need to worry about me.”

Sooyoung’s smile returned. “Good.”

Joohyun smiled back, then set the basket in her hands on the sand. “I brought you some gifts.”

“Gifts?” Sooyoung echoed, her smile wide. “I’ve never had gifts before.”

“Well, today I brought you some magnificent things from all over the world.” Joohyun’s voice became playful and warm as she unloaded the basket, setting the items on a small towel.

One by one, a spread of fresh desserts lined the towel, covered in different fruits and syrups that spanned the colors of the rainbow. They were all fresh and succulent to the nose, ready to be devoured.

“They all look so lovely!” Sooyoung gasped, gently picking up one of the desserts with her fingers. “What is this called?”

“It’s a fruit tart,” Joohyun explained. “It’s a pastry that’s filled with custard and topped with fruit. Humans usually have it as a dessert, but some make them as a breakfast treat. They’re eaten hot or cold too, they’re very sweet with a bit of savory from the bread.”

“You sound like a dessert professional.” Sooyoung giggled, taking a bite of the dessert with a smile. “Oh my! It’s delicious! It melts right on your tongue!”

“I bought it from my favorite dessert shop in Italy, along with a cannoli and some eclairs.” Joohyun admitted, picking up an éclair and taking a big bite of it.

“A cannoli? Éclair?” Sooyoung repeated, tilting her head in confusion. “Are they sweet and covered and berries too?”

“Not really. They’re breaded desserts and filled with cream. Eclairs usually have chocolate on them, so they’re sweet in a different way.” Joohyun held up the éclair she bit into and placed it near the siren’s lips.

Sooyoung took a bite of the éclair, her eyes brightening. “It’s so fluffy and sweet! Though, I think it tastes so good because eating it was an indirect kiss.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Joohyun laughed, picking up an apple cinnamon danish and placing it in Sooyoung’s mouth. “but you’re the cutest being in the world.”

Sooyoung ate the danish and licked Joohyun’s fingers clean with a playful smile. “I know I am. You’re blessed to have me around.”

“I really am.” Joohyun responded softly, caressing Sooyoung’s cheek. “You give me a reason to exist and not rot away in the underworld. I only feed off humans to stay alive, never for pleasure or boredom, because I have you to come home to.”

Sooyoung’s cheeks turned as red as her hair, her smile wide. “Someone’s sugar tooth has made them quite cheesy and flattering today.”

“I guess I should bring you desserts more often then.” Joohyun shrugged.

“You should. I would love that.” Sooyoung agreed, leaning in close to place a warm kiss on Joohyun’s lips.

It tasted like sweetest of sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I've been wanting to add more of a mature tone to this story (maybe some makeouts or heavy petting) but I enjoy how clean this series is compared to my other fics.  
> What do you think?
> 
> Thank you as always for the comments/support! You're all wonderful!  
> Come and chat with me on twitter @monstabaebae
> 
> Much love <33333


End file.
